


A Distraction

by AshKnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, TaoChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao is injured, and Jongdae is worried.  Zitao finds himself needing a distraction from the pain, and Jongdae, though shy and somewhat lacking confidence, provides it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zombiecheeze).



> Not the best, but I definitely tried hard. Thanks to my beautiful beta, Zombiecheeze, who helped A LOT.

“Hyung!” Tao cried. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to see how you were doing.”

 

“Forget that. How was the show?”

 

“Not the same without you.”

 

Tao’s smile widened, even though the rest of his posture was slightly stiff.

 

“I’m sure you all did great.” Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, looking solemn, so Tao added, “What’s the matter?”

 

“They’re still going to make you record the video.”

 

“Well… That’s okay. I can do it. I just… need a day or two. I’ll be fine.”

 

“This is the third time you’ve been in the hospital this year.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Zitao.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, hyung. I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Not if they push you past your limits. You’ll hurt yourself even more. It’ll get worse.”

 

“Hyung, please. I can do this.”

 

“I don’t want you to do the video. They’re going to work you too hard.”

 

“Jongdae-hyung!” Tao snapped, straining to sit up in the hospital bed. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t really have a choice anyway.”

 

With a sigh, Jongdae stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. When he put his hand down, their pinkies brushed. Tao shivered.

 

“Don’t be upset with me,” Jongdae said softly. “I’m just worried about you. I want you to get better. We need you in good health.”

 

“I will be in good health.”

 

“Not if-“

 

“Jongdae, please. Please, stop.”

 

“Can I… Can I hug you?”

 

Tao looked surprised with his eyebrows raised and his eyes slightly wide, but nodded his head to give permission. Jongdae was slow to move, but when his arms were finally wrapped fully around Tao’s torso, warmth flooded his body. The embrace lasted longer than either would have anticipated. They both stiffened before pulling away.

 

Finally, Jongdae whispered, “Take care of yourself. Be safe.”

 

“I will, hyung.”

 

Just when Tao saw Jongdae turn his head and thought for a moment that his lips might touch his cheek, Jongdae pulled away.

 

“I should get going. The doctors say you can leave in the morning, so I’ll see you at the dorm after rehearsal.”

 

Tao nodded and remained silent, but just as Jongdae stood and began to make his way to the door, Tao asked, “Jongdae?”

 

“Yes, Zitao?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

“If it hurts, you need to stop!” Jongdae hissed in Tao’s ear, seeing the look of discomfort on his face as they practiced with their members in front of the camera.

 

But Zitao wasn’t listening. He pushed Jongdae away gently, focused on their choreographer, and ignored the pain.

 

“Tao!” Jongdae snapped again. “Seriously. Please. Just tell them-“

 

“I’m fine, Chen.”

 

It wasn’t often that Tao referred to his hyung by his stage name, and it made Jongdae feel cold, so much so that his body stiffened as he moved away.

 

As much as he wanted to tell their director that Tao was seriously injured, he knew that it wasn’t his choice to make, so he went quiet and focused on the dance moves as the practice session continued. Tao would have to bear the pain on his own or stand up for himself. It wasn’t Jongdae’s place to intervene.

 

* * *

 

“I knew you were going to hurt yourself again!” Jongdae shouted, slamming the door behind him after rushing into Tao’s bedroom.

 

He looked more upset and panicked than angry, with sweat forming on his brow and concern shining in his eyes. Tao was surrounded by pillows, with his foot elevated. His eyes had been closed, and he’d nearly been asleep when Jongdae had burst in unannounced.

 

“Why didn’t you stop, Tao? Why can’t you just ever admit your limits?!”

 

“You know just as well as I do that that wasn’t an option. They would have forced me to keep going. You know that, hyung.”

 

With a sigh, Jongdae backed himself against the door and let his head fall against the wood. He rubbed his temples as his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“I hate them sometimes.”

 

“Don’t say that, hyung. They’ve given us a wonderful opportunity here. We’re idols now. We were nothing before.”

 

“At what cost? I miss my family, Tao, and I know you miss yours. Not to mention, I hate seeing you hurt.”

 

“I’ll be fine, hyung. It’s just a little ache.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Stand up then.”

 

Tao bit his lip and looked down at his lap, mumbling, “I really can’t. I can barely move it.”

 

Sighing heavily, Jongdae sat down beside the boy on his bed and put his hand on Tao’s arm. Had the moment not been so heavy, he might have blushed from the sensation of his skin on Tao’s.

 

“I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.”

 

“I hate doing nothing. I’d rather be practicing. I wish this hadn’t happened. I’m not trying to complain… I just… I feel like I can’t do anything. I’m useless.”

 

“You’re not useless.”

 

“I’m restless, at the very least.”

 

“And bored, I’m sure…”

 

Tao nodded, fell back against the pillows, and shut his eyes once more.

 

“You should get some sleep,” Jongdae encouraged him, removing his touch from Tao’s arm.

 

“Don’t leave me, hyung,” Tao said quietly.

 

Jongdae looked surprised as his eyes opened slightly wider, but stood up anyway.

 

“Hyung, wait-“

 

But as soon as Jongdae’s finger flicked the light switch, he stepped back towards the bed, making Tao exhale an audible sigh of relief that earned a chuckle from Jongdae.

 

“You can be such a baby, you know that? Can’t even shower or sleep by yourself.”

 

“It’s not my fault! I-“

 

“It’s okay, Zitao,” Jongdae assured him. “I’m right here.”

 

“It’s just… Now that Kris is gone, I-“

 

Jongdae let out a weighted sigh, saying, “I know.”

 

“Aren’t you tired too?” Tao asked, once he’d realized that Jongdae was making no move to lie beside him.

 

“I’m just going to sit with you while you sleep. I’m not tired. It’s a little early for me.”

 

“Will you at least lie beside me?”

 

Jongdae’s heart jumped into his throat. _He wants me to lie next to him,_ he thought, surprised at the way Tao seemed to be insistent on having him near. After a moment of hesitation, he readjusted and slipped beneath the covers. Still, even though he tried his best to stay close to the edge, the small size of the bed forced his arm and thigh to press against Tao’s anyway.

 

Tao’s tightly fitting boxer-briefs greatly distracted Jongdae from any sort of relaxation, and it took only a few minutes of silence for the sound of Jongdae’s soft little snores to fill Tao’s ears. It wasn’t loud enough to bother him, though. In fact, he found it endearing. Not to mention, he thought it was sweet that Jongdae had claimed not to be tired just moments before. After some time had passed, Jongdae rolled onto his side, facing away from Tao, and continued to sleep. Tao, who hadn’t fallen asleep yet, felt cold at the sudden absence of his warm skin pressed against his body.

 

Heart racing as the anxiety of lying next to the boy he cared so deeply for washed over him, Tao involuntarily found his own hand pressed lightly against Jongdae’s back as he whispered, “Jongdae-hyung. Jongdae, I can’t sleep.”

 

Jongdae woke slowly, mumbling, “Huh?”

 

“I can’t sleep. It hurts.”

 

“Oh, Tao… I’m sorry. Should I get you some ice?”

 

“No. I just need… I need something to distract me.”

 

Jongdae rolled over to face Tao and asked, “Like what?”

 

“I don’t know. Anything. God… Shit.”

 

“Watch your mouth, little one!” Jongdae teased.

 

“I’m not that much younger than you!”

 

“I’m still your hyung!”

 

After a long pause, Tao said softly, “Jongdae…”

 

“Yes, Zitao?”

 

“It feels good to have you here.”

 

“You’re cold.”

 

“I’m sorry. I-“

 

“You should warm up. I should get more blankets.”

 

But when Jongdae made a move to do so, Tao grabbed his arm, saying, “No. Hyung, please stay. I want you to keep me warm…”

 

“Zitao…”

 

Jongdae’s sigh was heavy, almost sad, weighted with the desire to say things he shouldn’t. All he wanted was to reach out and touch his Tao’s cheek, press their lips together, and hold him close. But surely, that was not was Tao meant by ‘keep me warm.’

 

To his surprise, however, Tao was the one to slowly reach out and press his palm flat against Jongdae’s chest.

 

“You’re warm,” he whispered.

 

“I…”

 

“Will you hold me, hyung?”

 

Had the lights been on, Tao would have seen the bold shade of red that covered Jongdae’s cheeks. He was unable to speak, so hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Tao and gave him a gentle squeeze. When he moved to pull away, though, Tao clung slightly tighter.

 

“You feel good.”

 

It wasn’t exactly what Tao had intended to say. It had come out all wrong, and his heart began to race with the possibility that he would scare Jongdae off, but Jongdae remained close to him and gently cradled Tao’s head until it was resting on his shoulder.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

It wasn’t long before Tao started to squirm slightly, trying to get comfortable. Though Jongdae’s embrace was gentle and comforting, the pain in his leg burned from the inside. It made it nearly impossible for him to be still.

 

“It still hurts. Distract me, hyung. Please. I just want to sleep and not feel the pain.”

 

“What should I do? Should I juggle or put on a puppet show?”

 

Tao’s laugh was bright and high-pitched, and Jongdae couldn’t help but smile widely at the sound.

 

“Anything. Just anything. But don’t turn the lights on.”

 

“Try to breathe deeply. I’ll rub your back.”

 

Tao nodded and leaned closer as Jongdae moved his hand over the bare skin of his back.

 

“That feels good…”

 

“That’s the idea, Zitao.”

 

Jongdae continued to smile as Tao sighed happily, feeling lulled by his hyung’s gentle touch. In all the time he’d been a member of the group, Tao had never felt quite so safe and cared for.

 

Without thinking, Jongdae moved his hand down to Tao’s lower back, just above the waistband of his boxers. The natural warmth of his hand made more heat coil in his stomach, and soon, Jongdae felt something that did more than surprise him. Tao’s cock was starting to stiffen, and he could feel it pressing against his thigh. Heart palpitating, his movements stopped. With his nerves gripping high tightly, Jongdae found himself to stunned to move again.

 

“Hyung…” Tao whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

 

Given that Tao clearly hadn’t even noticed himself beginning to press into Jongdae’s thigh, Jongdae decided not to react. Instead, he resumed his calming movements on the middle of his back. Soon, though, he felt himself becoming braver, and longing to test the limits of Tao’s body, so his hand slipped lower. This time, his fingertips brushed the waistband of Tao’s boxer-briefs, causing Tao’s cock to twitch beneath the fabric. This time, they both felt it, and Tao immediately pulled away, shocked and horrified as he realized that he’d just grown against his friend’s thigh.

 

“I… I’m…”

 

“Shh… Zitao…” Jongdae cooed softly, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence boost his ego enough to pull Tao closer, until their bodies were pressed together again.

 

Tao’s shock had softened his erection slightly, and it made Jongdae curious about what else he could do to make it grow. Slowly, his hand slid past the waistband and over the top of the fabric of the boxer-briefs, stroking the curve of the Tao’s ass. When Tao sucked in a sharp breath, Jongdae became brave enough to squeeze him there gently, causing Tao’s body to jerk slightly in surprise. Then, he resumed rubbing the boy’s back slowly, this time dragging his nails lightly over the skin.

 

Tao’s cock throbbed and grew quickly, more and more with every movement of Jongdae’s hand on his back.

 

“I’m…” he managed, but choked on the rest of his words.

 

“It’s okay, Tao. It’s normal, when something feels good.” When Tao was silent, he rolled onto his back and added, “Lay on top of me so I can use both hands.”

 

“But, I-“

 

“Shh. Zitao. Let me hold you.”

 

As Tao rolled on top of Jongdae and allowed himself to sink down against his body, his erection strained against his boxers and pressed against the bulge that was growing between Jongdae’s legs.

 

“Jongd-“

 

“Shh. It’s okay. I want you to feel good.”

 

Tao sighed contentedly when Jongdae’s hands resumed their movements over his back again. Every now and then Jongdae would squeeze his ass lightly, making Tao’s cock throb harder each time. Finally, when Jongdae gathered the courage to be slightly more forceful and gripped him harder, Tao gasped and involuntarily pushed his hips forward, creating friction between their cocks.

 

“Oh, Zitao,” Jongdae sighed, finally fully hardened as a burst of heat rushed through him.

 

“Ouch,” Tao whimpered, feeling a sudden wave of aching flood his leg as he moved.

 

As soon as he felt the pain, Tao shifted his weight to his other knee, trying to relieve the pressure on the leg that was wounded.

 

“Oh, Gosh! I’m sorry! Roll over and lay on your back.”

 

Tao obeyed and rolled over, and Jongdae quickly switched his position and lowered himself on top of Tao, careful to gently spread the boy’s legs just slightly. When their bodies pressed together, more friction sparked between their legs, and Tao whimpered at the sensation.

“Hyung.”

 

Encouraged by the noises Tao was making, Jongdae reached between Tao’s legs and rubbed him through the fabric there, making Tao start to breathe heavily. Then, Jongdae became bold enough to pull his boxer-briefs down, just low enough for his cock to spring free, and stroked his length slowly.

 

“Hyung!” Tao cried out, gripping the older boy’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Have I distracted you?” Jongdae teased.

 

“Yes!”

 

“I want you to feel good.”

 

“I… Ah! Hyung!”

 

Jongdae was stroking him harder and quickening his pace. This didn’t have to continue long before Zitao finally thrust his hips up and came hard into the older boy’s hand, to Jongdae’s disappointment. He’d wanted it to last. On the other hand, knowing he’d made Tao feel that good pleased Jongdae, and he was happy that his movements had been skilled enough to make him come.

 

“Hyung, I…”

 

“Shh. Taozi. It’s okay.” When Tao was silent, he added, “Do you want more?”

 

Instead of speaking, Tao took the boy’s hand and pressed it between his legs.

 

“Do you like this, Taozi?” Jongdae cooed, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Tao’s cock, suddenly gaining confidence.

 

Tao whimpered, needing more contact.

 

“More, hyung… Please.”

 

“Like this?”

 

Jongdae gripped his length again, still stroking the head of Tao’s cock with his thumb.

 

“Uh-huh,” Tao replied, his voice breathy and labored. When Jongdae removed the touch of his thumb and began to pump Tao’s length again, Tao gasped, “Jongdae-hyung!”

 

This time, it took Tao longer to reach his climax, and it gave Jongdae plenty of time to vary his movements, savoring each chance he had to tease Tao and prolong the pleasure. When Tao came in his hand and spilled himself between Jongdae’s fingers, Jongdae’s lips curled into a smile again. Loving the feeling of Tao’s relief on his skin, he rubbed his fingers together.

 

“Oh, God, Jongdae,” Tao sighed, head spinning from the euphoria of his climax. “That felt so good.”

 

“Good,” Jongdae said happily. “That’s all I care about.”

 

“But…”

 

Jongdae’s heart stopped and jumped into his throat. What could the ‘but’ possibly be? Did Tao regret what they’d done?

 

“B-But?” he choked in response, anxious to know what Tao was going to protest.

 

“But what about you?”

 

The wave of relief that crashed over Jongdae relaxed his whole posture. Wearing a soft smile, he stroked Tao’s arm.

 

“It’s okay, Taozi. I’m just concerned with you. That’s all that matters.”

 

“That’s not all that matters! I… I want you to feel good too…”

 

“Tao, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine.”

 

But Jongdae couldn’t deny the hardness of his cock and how turned on he’d become, just from feeling Tao’s orgasm and hearing his whimpers of pleasure.

 

“But you’re… I can feel you, hyung. I know you’re hard.”

 

“I…”

 

Though he was nervous and a little reserved, not feeling confident in his ability to please his friend, Tao couldn’t fight his longing to touch Jongdae and feel the hardness of his cock in his hand. He rubbed the bulge in Jongdae’s shorts, earning a gasp of surprise.

 

“Tao, wait. I- Oh, God.”

 

Hearing the surprise in Jongdae’s voice encouraged Tao to continue, and he groped him with a little more force.

 

“Is… Is this okay?” he asked nervously, removing his hand from the space between Jongdae’s legs.

 

“Oh, Zitao… You don’t… have to… _Taozi._ ”

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“Yes… Yes,” Jongdae told him, his voice breathy. Without thinking, the word ‘please’ slipped past his lips.

 

“I want you to feel good too.”

 

“I do… Please, don’t stop.”

 

Tao rubbed him through his shorts a little harder, but Jongdae had become desperate for more direct contact, so he took Tao’s hand gently and slipped it into his boxers. As soon as Tao felt the hardness of his length, he sucked in a breath of surprise.

 

“Jongdae… You’re… You feel so good,” Tao sighed. “Is this… Is this good for you?”

 

“Taozi, please.”

 

Mimicking Jongdae’s previous movements, Tao stroked Jongdae’s cock until he was breathing heavily.

 

“I want to make you finish,” Tao told Jongdae. “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

 

“You are, Zitao. D-Don’t… don’t stop. Please. _Please._ ”

 

Hearing the desperation in Jongdae’s voice urged Tao to continue, and he quickened his pace as Jongdae breathed harder. To his surprised, Jongdae cried out when he came, unable to silence the sound of pleasure that escaped his lips.

 

“Oh, my God,” Jongdae breathed, relaxing into Tao’s body once he’d come down from his high. “That was amazing. Taozi, you…”

 

Tao was red in the face from the rush of making Jongdae come. He was hot and sweating, relieved that he’d been able to please Jongdae enough for him to finish.

 

“Jongdae-hyung… I love the way you feel in my hand when you’re hard.”

 

It was Jongdae’s turn to blush. He’d never heard Tao be so blunt about anything, and hearing him say something so explicit and dirty made his heart race and turned him on even more.

 

“And I love the way it feels when you touch me.”

 

“Don’t leave tonight.”

 

“I won’t, Taozi. I’ll hold you all night, if you want.”

 

“I do. Stay with me, hyung.”

 

“Anything you want, Zitao. Anything.”

 

Jongdae shivered as Tao’s hands slid over his back and felt both soothed and aroused by the touch, but was too tired to respond. Instead, his muscles relaxed, and he allowed himself to drift to sleep wrapped in Tao’s comforting embrace.


End file.
